metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Type O Negative
thumb|300px|Peter Steele – in den 1990ernthumb|right|300 px Type O Negative aus Brooklyn, New York, USA, war von 1989 bis 2010 die dritte und erfolgreichste Band von Lord Peter Steele (1962 – † 2010). Sie hat zu Beginn außergewöhnlich starken doomigen Thrash Metal mit Industrial- und Gothic-Einflüssen gemacht. Type O Negative war zunächst genauso kontrovers wie zuvor Carnivore, später wurde Lord Peter aber sogar ein Liebling der kleinen Gothic-Mädchen. Vorgängerband: Carnivore : → Siehe auch Voivod, Triptykon Musik-Clips von Type O Negative Von Type O Negative gibt es eine Menge Video-Clips aus der softeren Gothic Metal-Zeit. *'Christian Woman' – (video, 9:00) - Gothic Metal-Hit vom 1993er-Album Bloody Kisses. *'Too Late: Frozen' – (live, 6:31) - vom 1993er-Album Bloody Kisses. *'September Sun' – (video, 4:34) - ein ganz ruhiger Song vom Comeback-Album Dead Again 2007. Wer ist dieser Iron Maiden-Gitarren-Co-Sänger ? Exotischere Tracks: *'Nativity in Black' – (live audio cover, 5:22) - Black Sabbath-Cover. *'Back in the U.S.S.R' – (live cover, 2:42) - Beatles-Cover. *'Santana Medley' – (audio cover, 6:01) - Santana-Cover. *'Into Crypts of Rays' – (live, cover, 2:10) - mit Celtic Frost ? Geschichte von Type O Negative thumb|250px|Type O Negative – Just Say Yes Type O Negative wurden 1990 gegründet und haben bis 1993 drei hervorragende doomige Thrash-Alben gemacht und wurden dann Megaseller im Gothic Rock-Bereich. Erst 2007 kam wieder ein richtig gutes Album. (Sie haben eine ganze Palette von gutem Metal kombiniert und in der Anfangszeit auf Thrash Metal aufsetzend, Doom Metal, Industrial Metal und Gothic Metal kombiniert.) Am 14. April 2010 ist Peter Steele gestorben ... *'Interview' – (7:07 min) *'Zum Tod' – (2:31 min) Die Alben von Type O Negative Die ersten drei Alben von Type O Negative waren stark, dann erst wieder das Abschluss-Album von 2007. *1991 – Slow, Deep and Hard – 1. Album, Thrash, Doom und Industrial *1992 – The Origin of the Feces – Mini-Album *1993 – Bloody Kisses – 2. Album, schon mit deutlichen Gothic-Einflüssen *... [ 3 x zu soft ] ... *2007 – Dead Again – 6. Album - starkes Comeback 1. Album – Slow, Deep and Hard Das erste Type O-Album Slow, Deep and Hard bildete 1991 einen neuen Meilenstein in Punkto Lässigkeit und Image. Lord Peter kotzt sich dabei angemessen über seine Ex aus. *Thrash Metal, Doom Metal, Industrial Metal – 7 Tracks, 58:31 min – 00. ... 1991 bei Roadrunner Records Der Arbeitstitel lautete None More Negative, wurde aber dann durch die sexuelle Anspielung Slow, Deep and Hard in Verbindung mit dem Cover ersetzt. thumb|250px|1. Album – Slow, Deep and Hard : 1 – Unsuccessfully Coping with the Natural Beauty of Infidelity – 12:39 I. Anorganic Transmutogenesis (Synthetic Division) II. Coitus Interruptus III. I Know You're Fucking Someone Else 2 – Der Untermensch – 8:54 - Achtung, sehr grenzwertig; auf keinen Fall "for real" halten. I. Socioparasite II. Waste of Life 3 – Xero Tolerance – 7:45 - das hingegen ist ein rein subjektiver Verarbeitungsprozeß I. Type "A" Personality Disorder II. Kill You Tonight III. Love You to Death 4 – Prelude to Agony – 12:14 I. The Truth II. God Love Fire Woman Death III. Jackhammerape IV. Pain (Is Irrelevant) 5 – Glass Walls of Limbo (Dance Mix) – 6:41 6 – The Misinterpretation of Silence and its Disastrous Consequences – 1:04 I. Venus: Contrary Motion 7 – Gravitational Constant: G = 6.67 x 10-8 cm-3 gm-1 sec-2 – 9:14 I. Unjustifiable Existence II. Acceleration (Due to Gravity) III. Antimatter: Electromechanical Psychedelicosis IV. Requiem for a Soulless Man Mini-Album – The Origin of the Feces The Origin of the Feces (dt.: Der Ursprung der Eyperimente) von 1992 ist zwar ein Pseudo-Live-Mini-Album (wie z.B. Slayers frühes Live Undead), ist aber trotzdem legendär. Type-O wird etwas melodischer ohne ihre Lässigkeit zu verlieren. Genial ist auch die Coverversion Hey Pete nach Hey Joe von Jimi Hendrix. *Thrash Metal, Doom Metal – 7 Tracks, 43:28 min – 12. Mai 1992 bei Roadrunner Records "Peter sucks !" thumb|250px|(schlüpfrig) – The Origin of the Feces : 1 – I Know You're Fucking Someone Else – 15:02 – Jeeah ! 2 – Are You Afraid – 2:13 – 3 – Gravity – 7:13 – 4 – Pain – 4:41 – 5 – Kill You Tonight – 2:17 – 6 – Hey Pete – 5:10 – (Billy Roberts; music from The Jimi Hendrix Experience's "Hey Joe" with new lyrics) 7 – Kill You Tonight (reprise) – 7:08 – Bonustrack (album repressing) : 8 – Paranoid – (Ozzy Osbourne, Tony Iommi, Geezer Butler, Bill Ward) – 7:20 - Black Sabbath-Cover - eher lasch. 2. Album – Bloody Kisses Auf dem zweiten Type O-Album Bloody Kisses von 1993 werden erste Hits eingestreut, welche dann in richtung Gothic Metal gehen. Daneben gibt es aber das ganze Spektrum von Thrash Metal bis Doom Metal. *Thrash Metal, Doom Metal, Gothic Metal – 14 Tracks, 73:03 min – 17. August 1993 bei Roadrunner Records Bloody Kisses bekam in den USA 1995 Gold (für .. Stück) und 2000 Platin (für .. Stück). thumb|250px|2. Album – Bloody Kisses CD 1: : 01 – Machine Screw (Intro) – 0:40 – 02 – Christian Woman – 8:55 – (mit dem Intro) 03 – Black No.1 (Little Miss Scare-All) – 11:11 – 04 – Fay Wray Come Out and Play (Interlude) – 1:04 – 05 – Kill All the White People – 3:23 – 06 – Summer Breeze – (Seals and Crofts) – 4:47 – (mit Nr. 07) 07 – Set Me on Fire – 3:29 – 08 – Dark Side of the Womb (Interlude) – 0:26 – 09 – We Hate Everyone – 6:50 – (mit Nr. 08) 10 – Bloody Kisses (A Death in the Family) – 10:52 – 11 – 3.0.I.F. (Interlude) – 2:06 – 12 – Too Late: Frozen – 7:49 – (mit Nr. 10) 13 – Blood & Fire – 5:30 – 14 – Can’t Lose You – 6:05 – CD 2: (bei der Wiederveröffentlichung 2009) : 15 – Suspended in Dusk – 8:36 – 16 – Black Sabbath –– 17 – Black Sabbath (From the Satanic Perspective) –– 18 – Christian Woman (Edit) –– 19 – Christian Woman (Butt-Kissing Sell-Out Version) –– 20 – Black #1 (Edit) –– 21 – Blood & Fire (Out of the Ashes Remix) –– 22 – Summer Breeze (Rick Rubin Mix) –– 6. Album – Dead Again Mit dem sechsten Album Dead Again kam Type O 2007 wieder zurück. Sehr lange, abwechslungsreiche Stücke. Dadurch ist aber auch kein einziges Lied durchwegs gut, es kommt immer ein nerviger Schlagerpart. *Thrash Metal, Doom Metal – 10 Tracks, 77:35 min – 13. März 2007 bei Steamhammer Records Das war es dann leider auch, nachdem Peter Steele fleißig auf Tour mit Carnivore und Type O? war, starb er am 14. April 2010 an Herzversagen ... thumb|250px|6. Album – Dead Again : 01 – Dead Again – 4:15 – eher nicht so gut 02 – Tripping a Blind Man – 7:04 – 03 – The Profit of Doom – 10:47 – 04 – September Sun – 9:47 – 05 – Halloween in Heaven – 4:50 – 06 – These Three Things – 14:21 – 07 – She Burned Me Down – 7:54 – 08 – Some Stupid Tomorrow – 4:20 – 09 – An Ode to Locksmiths – 5:15 – 10 – Hail and Farewell to Britain – 8:55 – Leute bei Type O Negative Type O Negative war Peters Band, ganz klar. Aber seine Kumpels ... Lord Peter Steele – (1962 - 2010) - Gesang, Bass - Der Lord Großmeister (zumindest in den ersten Jahren). Josh Silver – (geb.1962) - Synthesizer (war schon bei Fallout dabei !) Kenny Hickey – (geb. 1966) - Gitarre Sal Abruscato – (geb.1970) - Schlagzeug (1989 – 1993) - dann Life of Agony Johnny Kelly – (geb.1968) - Schlagzeug (1993 – 2010) Weblinks *Homepage – 2013 war das noch eine Memoriam-Page - R.I.P. Peter (2010) *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik hören en:Type O Negative Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Doom Kategorie:Gothic